


The Last of Lee Stan

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fan boy.  For Gaeta Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Lee Stan

It was a well known fact that despite all the trading that life after the end of the worlds had necessitated, that everyone on board _Galactica_ , and perhaps in the entire fleet, had one item they simply could not part with. For Felix, that item was a limited release edition of _Captain Colonial_ , signed by it's author, Lee Stan.

Felix had met Lee Stan when he was in high school. He'd skipped school that day and driven 50 miles to the meet and greet, a fact which hadn't made his parents too happy. Nevertheless, one month of being grounded had been totally worth it.

It was only by chance that Felix had it with him on _Galactica_ in the first place. His apartment on Picon was being remodeled, and while his parents had offered to take his things for safe keeping, Felix simply did not trust his parents with his most valuable comics. In the end, he was glad he'd taken it with him. Because even if Lee Stan was dead, his memory would now live forever in Felix's collection. And that was a joy that Felix would never let go.


End file.
